Happy Birthday
by Fyrie Mystic
Summary: When a horrible accident forces Namine into the hosiptal, Roxas is forced to deal with the demons that the accident was his fault. Will she recover? Will he be strong enough to help her if she does or will he be strong enough to move on if she doesn't.


Author Note: So this was going to be my birthday present to myself but thought I was spamming the site so I had to wait… but then I didn't want to upload it on the 13th so I decided to wait to the 16th. Anyway this story had been floating around in my head for a while, and I finally got it written out, so here you go… my present to myself and to you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

He sat there in that plain white room, surrounded by well-wished thoughts to her. Get better soon and we're cheering for you greeted him everywhere he looked. 

'Funny' her thought, 'All these flowers and gifts and the people who sent them hardly ever visit anymore.'

It had been about a year since that day. The day his life fell apart.

Why did it have to have been raining like it was?

Why did that man cross that double-yellow line?

Why did her have to have been drunk?

Why did she have to get hurt so bad?

Those where the questions that had plagued him since that horrible day.

He remembered everything about the crash. From the clothes they had been wearing to even the song that was playing on the radio.

He closed his tired blue eyes. They no longer shone like they had before. Seeing her like she was had made his eyes dull. The moment his eyes were closed the scenes started to play in his head, like they had since that day.

It started out so peaceful. She had agreed to go to the club with him. She was so beautiful in her sparkling blue halter top and the jeans that seemed made for her. Her hair had been swept into a tight bun. So her mother would let her leave. This was going to be a birthday they were never going to forget.

'Her mother would never let her daughters out of the house with their hair down. She said that she wanted them to look sophisticated.' He chuckled.

He had picked her up at her house and her sister had answered the door. Her sister was dating her brother who was sitting on the sofa, because they were going to stay in and watch some movies. They had gotten into his 1978 emerald green mustang and she immediately shook her blond hair out of the bun, laughing as she did so.

'I loved the way her hair framed her face so perfectly' he thought as the memory flashed in his head.

They arrived at the club, and she started to pout when she saw the line, that curled around the side of the building. He gently took her by the arm and led her to the front of the line and they were immediately let into the club.

She had asked him how and he told her that the bouncer was a buddy of his, named Riku. He had to laugh when she then commented on how its good to have friends in high places.

'We had so mush fun' he thought, with his eyes still shut.

He watched her dance, admiring the grace she had while in movement. He felt so lucky that she was with him that night.

She held his hand while snuggling into his shoulder as they walked out of the club, only to find that it was pouring rain. They both laughed as she started dancing in the rain. She laughed harder still when she pulled into the rain to dance with her.

They continued to dance and laugh for a good hour, before they just stopped and stared at each other. He gently moved away a strand of soaked hair from her face before he pulled her close to his body and pressed hip lips to hers. They stayed locked in the amazing kiss for as long as physically possible before pulling away to catch their breaths.

'That was the best kiss of my life' he sighed, still deep in thought.

They finally reached his car and got in, not noticing that they were both soaked. He started the engine, turned on the lights, and headed towards her house. She switched on the radio and searched for a song to sing along to.

'I loved it when she sang.' He thought as a lone tear rolled down his cheek, 'I miss hearing her voice.'

It continued to rain as he drove and she sang along to 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift

'We had decided days earlier that that was our song. Funny our song is titled "Our Song."' He let out a small chuckle at that thought, before the horrible scenes of that night continued to fill his mind again.

He had noticed that there was a car headed in their direction. He also noticed that the car was swerving and drifting in and out of his lane. He flashed his lights at the other car in an attempt to get the drivers attention.

They had almost passed the other car. Then it happened, the other car came straight at them and hit them head-on. He would never forget the sound of her scream of terror as the scraping and screeching of metal filled the cold damp air. The one image that he could never get out of his head was that sight of her head hitting the dashboard and the redness of her blood running down her forehead from the gash.

He immediately reached for his cell phone and screamed for help while he sat holding her cold motion-less hand. He also was holding her body, that was so cold, he knew better than to move her at all.

It seemed to take forever to for help and the ambulance to arrive, when in reality it was only 10 minutes. He could only watch as the ambulance took her away. The paramedics had patched up the cut on his forehead, from a piece of glass, but wouldn't let him go with because there wasn't enough room and he wasn't immediate family.

After she was gone, he had gotten out of his car to check the other driver, who was fine except for the fact that he was indeed drunk.

'I could have just killed him right then and there. That idiot of a man almost took away the best thing that I had in my life because he choose to drive drunk.' He thought as his fist clenched in anger.

He sat back down in his totaled car as that police arrested the other driver and took him away to be booked and put in lockup. One officer stayed with him while he called his brother to get a ride. His brother came at once to get him, but he made the mistake of bringing her sister with him.

'She was so mad at me even after I had told her everything. She had blamed me for everything even though it wasn't my fault.' He shook his head at a loss for her reaction. 'She must not really care anymore cause she hasn't been here lately.'

The three friends made it to the hospital and his brother called both sets of parents. They were then left to sit and worry in the dreary waiting room. The doctors and nurses seemed to ignore them.

'The worst part was the waiting for any news and information on her. I thought that I was going to go insane.' He thought.

The doctors finally came out, 3 hours later, to give them news on her. They told the teens that their friend had hit her head very hard and that she had a severe frontal cranium injury. They were told that she was in stable condition but the doctors were not sure when she would wake up.

'When they told us that she was in a coma, my heart just sank. I remember my head falling into my hands and crying.' He sighed.

The head nurse allowed the friends to visit her in the room that she was resting in. He followed slowly behind his brother and her sister as they were lead down the sterile white hallway to her room by the nurse.

He stood there in the doorway while her sister rushed to her side. Her sister was crying while she quietly held her hand. His brother just stood by him, who hadn't moved from the doorframe. He walked over to her bed opposite of her sister, but refused to remove his hands from his pockets.

'I didn't know how to react to her lying so still in that bed. The bandage wrapped around her head was most concerning for me.' He cringed as he remembered seeing her for the first time.

Her parents had arrived to the hospital by the time his brother and him were leaving. Her sister had told them to leave so that she could be alone with her sister.

'At least they weren't mad at me like her sister was.' He thought.

Her mother walked up and pulled him into a giant hug, to let him know that it would be okay and that life would get better again.

'That hug was just what I needed. I needed to know that not everyone blamed me for the accident, even though I still blame myself.' He sighed, happy that the memories were over, for now.

"Roxas! Roxas! ROXAS!!!"

His eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of his name being screamed in his ear. His tired blue eyes meet his brother, Sora's, bright blue eyes.

"Was it the memory of the crash again?" Sora asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Roxas sighed.

"Well I have been shaking your shoulder for the past 5 minutes and you wouldn't open your eyes." Sora answered.

"I just can't get it out of my mind. I keep thinking that there was something else that I could have done different. Maybe we should have left earlier or taken a different route." Roxas cried, as tears poured down his face.

Sora sighed and put his arm around his brother's hunched form. He had known that Roxas blamed himself for the entire accident.

"Roxas, you can't blame yourself for the crash. It was an accident. Accidents are just that, accidents. If anyone is to blame, it's the drunk driver. He is still in jail, isn't he?" Sora stated to try to comfort his brother.

"Yeah, he is, but this nightmare could have been avoided." Roxas shot back, as anger flashed in his eyes.

"I know you want to change the past but you can't. What happened has happened and there is nothing you can change. Now you can keep wishing to change the past or you can care for her and hope for the best." Sora stated back, as he stood up and pulled Roxas to his feet.

Sora pulled Roxas over to her bed and put her hand in his hands. "The crash happened. But now the memories can change and corrupt you. I hope they will teach you to come to her and support her. She is what is really important." Sora pushed, as he fought back his own tears.

He left Roxas standing next to her bed. He was crying his own tears because he knew his brother was right.

"I'm sorry Namine. From now on I am going to be here for you. No more thinking on what I could have changed." He stated while holding her hand.

"Young man." A voice behind him questioned, "Visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave."

Roxas jumped slightly at the nurse's request. "Yes Ma'am, I was just saying good-night."

"Good-night Nami. I will be here tomorrow and I have some presents that I am going to bring." He whispered as he planted a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

The nurse was so focused on ushering Roxas out of the room that neither one of them noticed Namine's fingers move towards Roxas.

Visiting hours started at 3 in the afternoon and Roxas was there at exactly 3, with flowers and a boom box.

"Hey Nami, I brought you your favorite flowers." Roxas greeted the unconscious girl.

He set down the bouquet of purple roses mixed with lilies next to her bed. He also set the boom box on the table across the room. He turned on the boom box and the familiar tune of 'Our Song' started to float through the room. He didn't know what else to say to her so he just sat next to her holding her hand, listening to the music.

"Roxas, dear, wake up."

Roxas opened his eyes to find her mother gently touching his shoulder to wake him up. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep.

"Her father and I have scheduled a meeting with her doctor for later today." Her mother announced with a hint of sadness, "And we would like you to be there, dear."

"You're not thinking of doing what I'm hoping you're not thinking of doing?" Roxas questioned his head flying off the bed, where he had fallen asleep.

"We are." Her mother sighed.

"Why?" Roxas cried, "There is still a chance that she could wake up!"

"I realize that, but that is one of the reasons why we are having the meeting. We want to know what they think her chances are." Her mother sighed again.

"Ok, I will be there, because I want to know her chances too. Heck, the removal of her breathing tube was a huge accomplishment in her recovery." Roxas reminded himself out loud.

"Well we will see you at 5 tonight." Her mother said before walking out of the room.

Roxas, Namine's doctor, and her family had all gathered in her room at 5 that evening, to discuss her recovery.

"So what are her chances, doctor?" Kairi asked wanting to get down to the point at hand.

"Well there is a 50/50 chance that she will wake up. But if she does wake up, that chances that she will be normal and not have any brain damage are unknown. We won't know until and if she does wake." The doctor stated with no emotion in his eyes and body movements.

The lack of emotion pissed Roxas off. "You're her doctor. You are supposed to care for her. Why are you acting like she has no chance?" Roxas screamed as he launched at the doctor before Nami and Kairi's dad grabbed him to hold him back.

Roxas went limp and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Kairi leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. "Its ok Roxas, we are not going to do anything drastic. We will leave the choice of anything to you. We realized that had this accident not happened, you and Nami would have been together forever, so we want you to make any decisions."

"Thanks Kairi, I really love your sister and just want the best for her."

"Well we want to remove her from the monitors to see if she is strong enough to live without them." The doctor interrupted.

"Who is 'we'?" Roxas hissed, "I refuse to let you do anything along those lines." No one had seen Roxas so angry, his eyes had gone from tired pale blue to piercing ice blue.

"Get out of here now!" Roxas growled, before turning to Namine's family. "We are getting her a new doctor and not taking her off life support yet."

Namine's POV

I wish I could see them again. But I can't open my eyes. I know that they are talking about me and my future. I want to reach out and touch them, to let them know that I am still here. But I can't.

'You're her doctor. You are supposed to care for her. Why are you acting like she has no chance.'

That's Roxas, God I wish I could get though to him. Roxas, I'm still here. Gah, I am screaming in my head and it is getting me nowhere. I wish I could cry, but I can't seem to.

'It's ok, Roxas, we are not going to do anything drastic.'

That's my sister. Kairi? Kairi! Can you hear me? Please respond! I know you can. Grab my hand! PLEASE!!

She didn't grab my hand but I know she knows that inside this unmoving shell of a body, I'm still here!

'We want to remover her from the monitors to see if she is strong enough to live'

WHAT!? They want to take me off the monitors. What if I am not strong enough? Wait… I'm Namine. If I'm strong enough to survive this long, so I will be able to survive whatever comes my way next.

'I refuse to let you do anything along those lines.'

I am glad that someone is fighting for my life. Wait. That was Roxas's voice. He is the one fighting for me? Why isn't my family trying to save me? Don't they want me to wake up? Of course they do. What am I thinking? They had just given the decision making power to Roxas.

Roxas, I really miss him. I love him and he said that he loves me too. It is amazing that he loves me. I wish I could tell him that I love him too.

End POV

Roxas walked to Namine's side and grabbed her hand. Her family could only watch as he pleaded with her to make contact with him, and she was trying her hardest.

"Namine, please squeeze my hand. I know that you are still in there. Please, I really need you to squeeze my hand."

Nothing

Roxas hung his head in defeat. He knew that she was still there, deep down she was still Namine. His Namine! His amazing, beautiful, talented Namine.

Namine's family and Roxas were forced to leave about an hour later. They were walking out of her room and he turned back to gaze at her before he left. That is when he saw her fingers reaching for him.

He wasn't sure if he had actually seen what he thought he had. 'Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. I am hoping so bad that she would move so I just imagined it.'

He sadly shook his head since his explanation to himself made sense. He quietly closed her door and quickly walked to catch up with her family.

Back in Namine's Mind

I did it! I got my hand to move again. I know he saw it too. But why didn't he react? He just stared at me

Maybe he thought he was seeing things. I hope he knows that he wasn't. And that I really moved to reach for him.

I know that I will be able to reach out again. I have done it twice now. Just hang in there Roxas. I will win against this coma and be with you and everyone again.

End POV

Roxas slowly dragged himself up the stairs to her floor. He, for some reason, didn't want to get to her room the quickly.

It had been three days since that bombed meeting with her doctor. Three days since he was given the decision power. Three long days since he thought she reached for him.

"Well today is going to be the worst day ever." He mumbled to himself as she reached her floor and walked into her room.

Today was Roxas and Namine's birthday. He felt so lucky to love someone who shared his birthday. He didn't know of anyone else who could say that about their love.

Everybody had been nice and wished him a happy birthday, but it didn't really seem to matter that much to Roxas. There was only one person who he wanted to wish him a happy birthday and she couldn't.

He took his well worn place next to Namine's bed. Gently he took her hand and silently begged her to squeeze his hands. He had done his plea almost everyday since the accident, what he didn't realize was that today was going to be different.

Roxas put his head down on her bed and fell asleep. While he was sleeping, he felt his hand being moved. His eyes shot open when he realized that his hand was being moved because her hand was moving.

He watched in amazement as her fingers curled around and intertwined with his. Roxas looked at Namine and noticed that her eyelids were fluttering. He was about to get up and get a nurse in case something was wrong, but something made him stay.

Suddenly, Namine's eyes flew open. He was glad and amazed to see her bright blue eyes. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to focus and when they did, they locked with his eyes.

"Nami, is that really you? Are you back?" Roxas tried to ask her but she stopped him with a quiet shush.

"I'm back, Roxas." Namine whispered, so low that Roxas had to lean in really close.

"I missed you. I love you Nami." Roxas whispered, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Roxas." Namine whispered, "Oh and Happy Birthday."

* * *

Autor Note: Reviews would be helpful. Thanks. 


End file.
